Snow
by RunningWest
Summary: Having cleaning duty forced upon him one Friday night is the least of Ichigo's worries when he discovers he's been locked in the school during a major blizzard. HichiIchi fluff


**Okay, so after reading a few HichixIchi fics, I decided to attempt writing one myself. It's really not all that great, but I tried. You can flame me but please only if you find something that you find incredibly stupid.**

**Summary: Having cleaning duty thrown upon him one Friday night is the least of Ichigo's worries when he discovers he's been locked in the school during a major blizzard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or anything else you may recognize in this fanfic.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (though barely), swearing, etc.**

**Please tell me if I got something wrong. I know my dialogue for Hichi is going to be off. It was hard enough typing out 'ya'. I really don't like red lines.**

**Oh, and I don't really know what the pieces of the shinigami outfit are. I'm kind of assuming that the tie around the middle is an obi... And I've read the word 'hakama' (recently learned that this is the pants and have changed the words around) a lot in other fanfiction, so that's what I used. If I'm wrong please correct me, I'd really like to know the proper words. I still don't know what the name of the top is. :(**

**Also, I want to thank a reviewer for pointing out that I'm stupid. They didn't sign in so I can't thank them properly, but I edited the story to hopefully make more sense. Yay for being stupid. I don't notice important details--or lack there of--when I'm writing stories :( Sad day for me. Lol. But, yes. Thanks again.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hichigo woke as a cold drop of water fell on his cheek. At first he thought it was going to start raining again, and he mentally braced himself before opening his eyes, knowing that he would have to struggle and find some way to cheer his other up if he and Zangetsu didn't want to drown.

_Wha' th' hell is it this time?_ The hollow rubbed his eyes as more cold drops landed on his face.

He sat up and blinked, stretching and looking around for Zangetsu before noticing something strange.

The drops on the building walls that made up the floor were slush. Hichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion and stared at them, never having seen this before.

"Oi! Zangetsu," the hollow called and looked around himself, trying to place the other resident of Ichigo's mind.

"Yes?" was the calm reply, from above; Shiro finally spotting the older man on his usual pole.

"What's wit' th' rain? It's weird lookin'." He looked up again, a snowflake landing on his nose. The hollow cried out and rubbed his nose with a white sleeve, "well, it's jus' as wet."

"It is called snow."

Gold irises stared up at the other spirit being in confusion. "Snow?" He knew what snow was. It snowed all the time during the current season in Kurakura Town. King complained about it all the time. "Why's it snowin' in King's 'ead?!"

"I have no idea." Was the curt reply, and Zangetsu went back to staring straight ahead, completely ignoring the hollow once again.

Wondering what this must mean, Hichigo tapped into the link that connected his and Ichigo's mind. '_Hey King?_' he asked, earning no immediate reply. '_Ya feelin' okay? Th' weather's kind o' weird._'

Never once had it snowed in Ichigo's inner world, but on first impression, Hichigo found himself liking it more than rain.

* * *

Ichigo got up that morning and got dressed, not at all surprised that his inner hollow was still sleeping. He usually slept the whole day; waking up around dinner time.

Rolling brown eyes, Ichigo made his way down the stairs, pulling the straps of his book bag on as he went. Yuzu smiled to him as he entered the kitchen and handed him a piece of toast already spread with jam as he passed her.

"Thanks, Yuzu," he grinned and waved at his sisters. "See you later, Karin." He stuck the toast between his teeth, shoved on his shoes at the door and grabbed his coat, pulling it on before opening to door to the harsh winter winds.

He walked out of the house and side stepped his father as the man came running at him. Isshin toppled over, hit the ice head on and glared up at Ichigo from the ground, overly vibrant sweater now covered in snow. "Ichigo," he called out as his son started walking away. "I have to go to a conference this weekend."

The red head stopped and turned. His father, being a doctor, had the rare conference every now and then, but he usually told them sooner than the day of his departure. "When are you coming back?"

"Monday," Isshin replied, getting up off the sidewalk and rubbing his chin. "I'll be back in the afternoon sometime."

Ichigo nodded.

"Yuzu and Karin are going to be spending the weekend at the babysitters," his father said. "Since you run off all the time, I can't really leave my precious baby girls in your care."

One of Ichigo's brown eyes twitched in annoyance. _Not like I 'run off' on purpose_.

"Anyways," the man continued as his son started to walk away from him, figuring whatever he had to say now wasn't that important. "You'll be alone if you stay at the house, so you might want to consider staying with a friend."

The red-headed shinigami waved a hand over his shoulder, indicating that he understood. _I'll just stay at home_._ It's not like I'll actually be alone_.

The school day went by surprisingly well. There were no hollows in need of destroying, and no one looked at him strangely because Hichigo was asleep. The hollow had made a habit of staying up until just before Ichigo got up for school, and then sleeping all day, so incidents where others thought he was talking to himself were becoming increasingly scarce.

The class representative approached him at the end of the day, however, and that's when everything went downhill.

He had been chatting with Tatsuki and Orihime, the black-haired girl and Ichigo about to leave and make their journey home, when the red-head was stopped by a hand on his shoulder (which was strange, seeing as how he was so tall).

He turned to find the class representative glaring at him through thick rimmed glasses. She shoved a clipboard under his nose angrily, "do you know what this is Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked back at Tatsuki and Orihime for help, because, quite frankly, he had no idea what it was. Tatsuki let out a cough that did nothing to hide her laughter, and did nothing to help him, but Orihime was trying to mouth something. Squinting his eyes he made out 'cleaning duty' and blanched.

"You can't be serious," he said, mortified. "Oh, come on, it's Friday, I want to go home and relax! Besides, I've never even seen this sheet before, so I've never done my part before, either! They won't miss me this time-"

The class rep. had closed her eyes in annoyance, and grabbed onto Ichigo's sweater collar, pulling him down so that he was at her eye level. "Oh no," she said threateningly. "You're going to stay and clean _because_ you've never done it before, and you're going to do it alone just like all the other people who were partnered up with you."

"What!?" Ichigo all but shouted. "You can't do that! Who's my partner?!"

Her eyes glinted behind her overly large glasses and she smirked evilly. The substitute shinigami knew the answer before it left her mouth. "Me."

"Right…" Ichigo sighed and slumped forward after she released him from her grasp. _I guess it's the least I can do. Even though instead of 'cleaning duty' I've been risking my life fighting hollows... Not that she knows that…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tatsuki grabbed Inoue's wrist and started pulling her towards the door. "C'mon Orihime, let's leave Ichigo to do his work."

"Uhm…" The red-headed girl looked like she was about to offer to stay and help, but Tatsuki cut her off.

"See you on Monday, Kurosaki!" and they were gone.

The clipboard was shoved under his nose again when he turned away from the door back to the class representative. His eyes widened, not expecting it to be there, and he stumbled backwards, hitting a desk.

The girl in front of him raised an eyebrow and handed him the sheets. "The things that need to be done are on that list. You have to clean the art room in the pit." She handed him a key, and made her way to the door. "That's the key to the cleaning supply closet down there, okay?" She smiled happily; glad Ichigo had actually agreed (sort of) to clean alone. "See you on Monday."

Ichigo stared down at the rusty key and sighed. "Great."

It was now going on six, but Ichigo had only finished about half of the work load.

It was bad enough that he had been left to clean alone. Never mind the fact that he had to clean the pit's (or basement's) art room, which was at least a three person job.

Still, instead of going home, the red-head continued to clean. He figured it was only fair. How many other people had to deal with the same thing because he had left without helping?

Ichigo sighed and continued to move desks over to one wall so that he could mop the floors.

Another hour went by and Ichigo was nearing the end of his work load. He left the art room to put the mop bucket back in the supply closet, and was met with solid metal gates.

Someone had closed off the school for the weekend while he was still here. He heard a door close around the corner, and he called out, but no one came back down.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Ichigo swore and kicked the gate, making it rattle.

He returned to the art room to retrieve his sweater, knowing there was another set of stairs in the opposite side of the school. The substitute shinigami left the art room, closing the door behind him and making his way down the hall towards his destination.

There was a loud wail from somewhere outside the school and Ichigo stopped. He knew the sound all too well from his usual encounters with those who made it. Quickly checking his pockets he cursed himself for leaving his badge in the classroom. The hollow sightings had been little to none lately, and it was rather obvious that the substitute shinigami had gotten careless.

He continued to walk down the hallway towards the other end of the school and the other stairway. There were gates there, too, but maybe the janitor had forgotten to lock them? He was dreaming big, but he decided he'd better check just to make sure. Plus, upper floors meant windows, and although that meant he'd be more at the mercy of what no doubt was a hollow just outside the school, windows promised an escape route if the hollow _did_ manage to break in.

There was a loud boom and Ichigo felt the entire building shake. This thing was most likely _huge_ and there was a definite chance it would break through the brick outer wall of the school if it kept up its constant bashing. Another tremor shook the school and Ichigo saw dust and debris begin to fall from the ceiling.

He hated it when he was right about these things.

The wall gave way with another bash against it by the hollow; Ichigo was thrown off balance and landed on his back on the floor. The lights flickered before going out. Snow came tumbling into the narrow hallway from the opening the hollow had made in the corner of the ceiling and the floor of one of the upper classrooms. The hollow looked in on the read-head, and grabbed at the hole trying to rip it open wider. Scrambling as far as he could from the monster he instinctively made to grab for his badge before realizing _again_ that he didn't have it.

The hollow had managed to create a bigger gap in the wall and the building was no longer shielding the substitute shinigami from the wind. It reached in and grabbed Ichigo roughly, who had still been on the floor and hadn't had enough time to get away. "Tasty," the hollow purred, tightening his grip on the teen causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. The hollow lifted Ichigo into the air, bringing the substitute shinigami close enough to it's white mask to see the light reflecting off the hollow's eyes. "I'm going to enjoy eating you."

"Let me go, you stupid Hollow!" Ichigo snarled and thrashed violently, managing to whack the hollow in the side of the head with a fist.

He seriously doubted that he had hurt it; maybe the hollow was so shocked that a human had hit him, and could apparently _see_ him too. Whatever the case, the hollows grip loosened on the teen and Ichigo managed to escape, landing on a rather large pile of snow that had fallen into the school when the hollow had ripped the hole in the wall.

Ichigo had thought the basement was cold _before_? He felt stupid thinking back on it as he was now considerably wet, and sitting in snow.

Not knowing whether he would die from the cold or the hollow first, Ichigo decided that postponing the inevitable as long as he could was still his best shot. Barely managing to not slip and fall on his face from the snow that now littered the hallway, he started running away from the monster despite the ache of his abused body.

The large hole in the side of the school had made the already chilly pit incredibly cold, even though it had only been a short amount of time since the hole had been created.

Ichigo's sweater was now drenched from his lying in the snow, and he was starting to shiver. He knew taking off the sweater would probably just make him colder so Ichigo pulled it closer instead and darted left down the next hallway. He could hear the hollow attempting to follow him, but thankfully it was too big for the hallways and, though it could see in the darkness, Ichigo was much quicker and managed to get away.

Using his hand on the wall to help find his way around, he made his way down the hallway and took a right when he ran out of wall. Hearing the hollow on the opposite side of the school was a good sign that he was safe for the moment. There were multiple crashes of what sounded like the ceiling falling down again, and Ichigo realized the hollow was probably ripping the school apart so it would have more room to get around.

Still, the hollow sounded a little ways away. He couldn't see anything and his body was protesting any kind of movement, so Ichigo slid down the wall knowing that, in his current state, he wouldn't be able to get away if the hollow found him. He sat there on the floor for a moment, trying to catch his breath and listening hard for any signs of the hollow's approach.

Ichigo shivered again; the hole in the side of the building doing a good job in lowering the already cold basement of the school.

'_Hey, King?_' said teen raised his head from his arms upon hearing his hollow's voice in his head. '_You feelin' okay? Th' weather's kind o' weird._'

Ichigo didn't answer, too focused on the hollow just a few halls away.

'_King?_'

Ichigo's stomach dropped as he realized he couldn't hear the hollow anymore over the one in his head. It seemed Hichigo didn't like being ignored because a second later he was standing next to the substitute shinigami, glaring down at him. Ichigo cringed when his spirit energy was sucked away, Shiro using it to sustain his physical body.

"It's dark." The hollow said, looking around.

"I noticed."

"Where are we?"

"School." Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around himself, and tensed as he heard the hollow approaching, no doubt tipped off by their talking.

Hichigo was about to ask his other why the hell they were at school of all places on a Friday night, but stopped when his gold on black eyes landed on the towering hollow that had just looked in on them from around the corner. "Care t' explain this one?" he nodded his head on the hollow that was now reaching out for the red-headed human again. "Hey, he likes ya," Hichigo laughed.

In the dark Ichigo couldn't see the hollow. He could make out the glowing of cat-like yellow eyes, but that was it. Ichigo gulped as he could practically _feel_ the hollow's hand inching closer to his shivering form. He winced a second later when the floor shook from the weight of the hollow's severed arm hitting the tiles.

"Why isn't it already dead, King? This guys small-fry."

The hollow roared with rage and reached out again with his other arm for the substitute shinigami, but Hichigo was—again—faster. It was only for a split second that you could see where Shiro had sliced through the hollow's body—or would have seen, had the darkness not been so thick—before the creature dissipated, the spirits of the hollow and it's victims leaving for seireitei.

The hollow scoffed and flicked his zanpakutou, sending a splatter of blood to the ground, and turned to the red-head again. "Ya never answered me, ya know."

"I know." Ichigo felt stupid. Not only had he forgotten his badge in the classroom, but he had forgotten he could have just called Hichigo for help.

"King, are ya cold?"

"No."

"Yes ya are." The hollow said and reached over, placing his hands on the vibrant haired teen shoulders. "You're shakin'."

Ichigo grabbed the hollows hand between his two freezing ones and gasped. "Y-your hands are so warm…" he told the other through now chattering teeth.

Hichigo stared at the human incredulously. "_My_ hands?"

Ichigo stayed silent and pulled closer to his other, nodding his head against the hollow's chest. He shoved his arms up Shiro's white sleeves and wrapped freezing cold fingers around the other's arms in attempt to warm them up.

"King, I'm a hollow."

"Mm..." the red head pressed his face against the fabric of his hollow's shirt. "So?"

"I'm by no means warm." He stared down at his other with confused golden eyes. "Ya complain all th' time, actually."

"Shut up..." the teenager mumbled, closing his eyes.

"King?" No response. "King!" Hichigo shook the red-head's shoulders, jostling him awake. "Wha' are you doin'? You can't sleep here."

"Mm..." Ichigo cuddled closer to his hollow. "I'm tired."

"You're at school."

"I know that."

Shiro shook his head in annoyed confusion. "Why th' hell are we here again?!"

Ichigo peered up at his hollow, only being able to make out a pair of golden irises. "I can't see anything. I don't know where I am."

"Well that's not a problem. I can see in th' dark, ya know." He stood, Ichigo whining as his grip was pulled away from Hichigo's 'warm' arms. "Here." He offered Ichigo a hand, but the red-head couldn't see it.

"'Here' what?"

Rolling his eyes, Shiro crouched down and grabbed his partner's hand, pulling him up so he was standing again. "Let's see..." the albino looked around him. Ichigo just stared ahead blankly. The hollow looked back around and stared at Ichigo's persona. "Where's all your stuff?"

"Upstairs, in the classroom."

Hichigo nodded and walked forward, pulling his other with him. "The school's locked. We can't get upstairs."

"Why didn't you just go shinigami an' bust the locks open?"

"My badge is upstairs in my bag."

The red-head heard his hollow let out an exasperated sigh and he shrunk back a little, knowing he was being scolded.

"Why didn't ya have it on ya?"

Ichigo stayed silent. Hichigo stopped abruptly and the red-head, not being able to see anything, kept walking. Hichigo noticed and pulled the teenager back towards him before the substitute shinigami rammed into another gate.

"Don't move, King."

Ichigo stopped as he heard the sound of his hollow grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Shiro what are you-?!"

Hichigo brought Zangetsu down on the lock on the gate, breaking it apart. Ichigo jumped in surprise at the loud bang of metal on metal and took a few steps back in alarm, though his hollow paid no mind. Putting his sword away, Shiro pushed the gates open, making them fold together until they were bunched against the wall.

Ichigo felt helpless. He had no idea what was going on and he hated it. "Shiro!" he yelled, not even knowing where his hollow was.

"I'm right here, King," came the distorted voice in reply. It was right in front of him, which made the red-head jump again. "Yeah, 'kay, I get it. I'll tell ya where I am from now on."

"Thanks." Gold eyes looked over at the murmured gratitude.

"Sure, King." He grabbed Ichigo's hand again and led him past the gate. "There's stairs here, watch your step."

Ichigo reached out with his free hand and found the railing, using it to support his aching body as he pulled himself up the stairs. Hichigo let go of his hand and Ichigo's head shot up, nearly falling backwards down the stairs. "Why'd you let go!?"

"You should go in front o' me, I'll catch ya if ya fall."

They made their way up the stairs slowly, Ichigo nearly falling again, when he reached the last step, didn't realize, and tried to keep climbing. He wrapped his arms around himself again and shivered. It was getting colder.

"King, this is takin' forever."

"Oh, sorry," the brown eyed teen muttered irritably. "Because, you know, not being able to see where I'm going is definitely something that I enjoy, as well."

The hollow let out an annoyed sound and picked up Ichigo, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled, having in no way been prepared for that.

"It's faster this way, shuddup."

So Ichigo did. Being pressed against his hollow's body was a lot warmer anyway. Hichigo was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. It actually surprised him that Ichigo hadn't yelled at him to slow down yet, seeing as how he was being flung every which way in the hollows haste.

"Hey, King, are ya okay?" he asked, and slowed to a stop when they reached the floor Ichigo's classroom was located. He nudged his shoulder, causing the red-head to fall. He figured that Ichigo would find his footing, but he didn't. Hichigo acted quickly; grabbing onto his partner's wrist and yanking him back up into a standing position. "Th' 'ell, King?! Are ya awake?!"

Half lidded eyes gazed up tiredly. He mumbled something, but Hichigo didn't catch it.

"'Kay, let's jus' get out o' here."

Thinking it best if Ichigo didn't fall asleep again, the hollow grabbed onto the other's hand again and led him down the pitch black hallways to his classroom. Once inside, the substitute shinigami found he could see again, thanks to the windows.

Not very well, mind you, because of the crazy amount of snow that was whipping around outside in every direction. The room was still dark, but if Ichigo squinted, he could make out the outlines of desks and chairs.

He stumbled over to his desk and grabbed his bag.

"Where's yur coat?"

Ichigo looked over in mild surprise noticing a hint of concern in his hollow's voice. "What? Are you afraid I'll freeze to death?" In all honesty, Ichigo didn't know if he wouldn't if he went outside without a coat.

"A little bit, maybe. Even if I'm oblivious t' th' cold weather, if _you_ freeze t' death, I'm screwed."

Sarcasm dripping off his voice, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, how sweet." He turned and maneuvered his way around the desks to the door again, heading for his locker. Hichigo close behind.

They reached the locker and Ichigo raised shaking hands to the lock, attempting to make his fingers move the way he wanted them to. He attempted in vain for a few seconds before Hichigo came up behind him and lightly grabbed the red-head's hand, pushing it down and away from the lock.

He had seen Ichigo do it numerous times, so opening the locker wasn't a problem. Wrenching it open once undoing the lock he wasted no time before he grabbed the jacket off the hanger.

He slammed the door shut and replaced the lock, before turning to Ichigo with the coat. "Here," he said, holding the jacket behind Ichigo, indicating that he should slide his arms in the sleeves.

After zipping his coat up, Hichigo searched the pockets, pulling out black knit gloves.

"I expect ya keep 'em in there for a reason."

"For times like this, I guess. Dad makes me carry them." Again, he found his fingers too stiff to move, and Hichigo had to help his other put on the gloves. "Thanks," he mumbled, his skin burning from the fabric rubbing against his fingers; though despite the pain he could feel them becoming warmer.

"'Kay, King, let's get ya home." He threw Ichigo over his shoulder again, and carried him back into the room.

"I'm not dead, Shiro, I can walk," the teenager complained, watching the albino's feet.

"It'll be faster if I carry ya." He made his way to the wall opposite the door and opened a window.

"The window?!"Ichigo cried incredulously. "Are you insane?!"

"Oh, c'mon. You know this isn't dangerous, King." Hichigo then stared at the window, trying to visualize how he would fit through it with Ichigo on over his shoulder. "Hmm..."

"'Hmm...'?" Ichigo asked. "What's 'hmm...'?"

"Ya trust me, right King?"

"Depends on the situation." He looked over his shoulder at the back of his hollow's head. "... What?"

"'Kay..." He looked back, making eye contact. "You're gunna have t' jump."

Ichigo bolted upright, almost causing Hichigo to lose his grip on the red-headed teen. "You _are_ insane!"

He began struggling, Hichigo putting him down so that he didn't accidently drop him. "I'll catch ya, King, don't worry 'bout it."

"Don't worry?" Ichigo laughed. "Yeah right!" He was standing next to the open window now and he shivered due to the cold air. He covered his pink ears with gloved hands, making them burn but become warmer despite the pain.

The hollow sighed in annoyance. "I didn't want t' do this, King."

"Do wha-?!" Ichigo stopped short and started yelling in protest instead when Hichigo grabbed him around the waist and threw him head first out the window. "You fucking- Hichigo, I'm going to kill you!"

The albino rolled his gold eyes, and jumped out the window himself, slamming the glass shut on his way down. He grabbed Ichigo around the waist again, noticing with a chuckle before doing so that the red-head had clenched his eyes shut as though expecting impact.

Ichigo groaned in pain as Hichigo grabbed him again, as it caused his body to jolt back suddenly. "Ask me if I trust you ever again and be ready to lose your head."

"Hey, I caught ya didn't I?"

Moving Ichigo, from being hung from the waist at the hollow's side, to over his shoulder, Hichigo began the trip home. He traveled from rooftops to save time, reaching the house in a little more than five minutes.

He let Ichigo down on the front step, and tried the door to find it locked. The red-head looked worse for wear. He was shivering and holding his ears, trying to protect them from the cold. His cheeks were red, but his lips were pale.

"King, where's th' spare key?"

Sad brown eyes looked up at Hichigo, pleading with him to hurry as he mumbled, "mailbox."

The hollow retrieved the key and shoved it in the lock, opening the door and helping his other in before closing and locking it again.

As per usual when Ichigo got in from the cold, his skin started to warm up, making it tingle painfully. He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to ease his dry throat.

Peeling off his coat and gloves, he let them drop to the floor, not really caring. He kicked off his shoes and stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom, Hichigo right behind. He turned on the tap, Hichigo noticing that he turned the cold tap just as much as he did the hot. Sticking his hand under the running faucet he pulled away as if being burned, and turned the amount of hot water down.

Shiro approached, and knelt down beside his other before extending a hand and letting it fall under the water flow. "King, this water ain't even hot."

"It is to me," he snapped, peeling off his socks and rolling his school pants up. He stepped into the tub and sat on the edge, soaking his feet.

"Ichigo... Are ya okay?"

The red-head blinked upon being addressed by his real name but he smiled reassuringly at his hollow. "Sure, Shiro, I'm fine."

"You dun look fine, t' me."

"I'm just cold." Brown eyes looked over his shoulder at his hollow. "Can you get me a blanket?"

Hichigo smiled slightly, which was a rare occurrence, and got up from his kneeling position. "Sure, King." Bending over, he placed a loving kiss on the top of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo nodded and looked up, smiling at his hollow. "Thanks, Shiro."

He sighed, golden eyes staring at his other, concerned, before leaving to get Ichigo a blanket.

Despite what he thought at first, Hichigo would much rather deal with rain.

* * *

Okay, so that was my first attempt at a Bleach fanfic. There wasn't a lot of shounen-ai, but it's there... barely. More fluffy than anything, I... think.

I'm so sorry if you were confused by anything. There were a lot of mistakes in this fic before I read over it, and I hope I got them all, but I'm really not sure. I started changing things around, but then forgot to fix them so they made sense or something. Either way, there were some pretty messed up sentences. (The over-use of "red-head" is really bothering me now, but at this point, I really don't care. I might fix it later.)

Let me know if you came across any mistakes, okay? Thanks guys! Please review! I love getting them! Tell me what you guys think :D


End file.
